Courage
by Knightley-Laura
Summary: You may have it Timmy, but do I?  -Trixie


Trixie stared at the crumpled card. It was a drawing of the Crimson Chin and herself, but as Trevor. "Happy Birthday Trevor!" was scrawled at the upper right corner, and "Your friend, TIMMY!' at the bottom left.

"He made these…for me?" she asked, sadness and amazement in her voice.

She wandered over to Timmy's locker.

"Here." She said plainly, handing over the paper bag.

"Huh?" he answered back, confused.

"It's the comics and stuff you left at the mall yesterday." She said. Timmy stood silently as he took the bag. "Tad and Chad… took things a little too far. I'm sorry."

" No. You're not sorry. People like you never are. Because this is your world. You can be yourself, do whatever you want." He answered suddenly. Trixie stood, shocked.

"Don't you have anything else to say to me?" She asked, sudden anger filling her.

"Thanks for bringing my comics back." he said as he walked away.

"Timmy Turner… you phony, lying coward…you…coward…" she said as tears fell. She crumpled up her invitation and threw it in the trash.

**ONE WEEK AGO**

Trixie stood in her room, thinking over something.

_Hmm… do I really want to do this again?_

"Ohh Trixie Tang… you're two weeks away from turning ten, and you're still a basket case!" she said, smiling.

She grabbed a cap and a shirt and took off.

Later…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOLD OUT!" she yelled. She was wearing her cap with a D on the front, her long hair hidden inside. She wore a different turtleneck sweater, one with a stripe in the middle and pants. "It's sitting on the wall right behind you!"

"That our last copy. We need it for one of our pull list customers." The bored looking clerk said.

"Look, you have no idea how hard it is for me to be here." She said, pleading. "I'll pay double… triple!"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait for…" the clerk said, looking up. "Oh, there he is."

_Huh?_ Trixie thought.

"Hey. I'm here to pick up Crimson Chin # 47?" A boy wearing a pink hat and a pink shirt and black pants asked. It was Timmy Turner.

_Oh, no! It's that Tommy kid from school? Damn it! Why did it have to be him! _Trixie thought hard.

"Fine! I'm leaving! Keep your stupid comic, I don't need it anyway!" Trixie yelled.

"What's eating him?" Timmy asked.

Trixie sat in one of the booths in the food court of the mall.

"Sup?" Timmy asked.

"What do you want, shorty?" she said, looking annoyed.

"The comic guy told me about what happened." He said.

"And? Do you want to sell it to me, or are you here to rub it in my face? She said, still annoyed.

"Neither. I thought we could read it together." He said, sitting down.

"Really? …but why?" she asked, confused yet happy.

"What do you mean why? We're comic geeks! Comrades! We help each other out." He said simply.

"Yeah...geeks…thanks…um…" she said, not knowing what to say.

"Timmy." He said with a smile.

"Oh, uh… Trevor." She answered.

She read the comic. "Ah… another satisfying 24 pages of the Crimson Chin's special brand of justice and superheroics. Once again, the forces of evil proved to be no match… for his Chintastic powers!" she yelled, making a peace sign with her fingers.

"Heh, you must be the biggest Chin fan I know… Next to me, of course." Timmy said.

"You kidding me? The villains, the action sequences, and plot twists… Crimson Chin is the best comic of our era!" She yelled, striking a fighting pose. "But the main reason I like Crimson Chin the best… is that it speaks to me on a personal… I mean, intellectual level."

"Intellectual? You're joking, right?" He said, smiling with one eyebrow raised.

"No! Consider the paradoxes inherent in the duality of the lives of superheroes, and their existential ramifications! The Crimson Chin has incredible powers, super strength, flight, hyper-powered chin… he can only express these abilities when he is in costume, in other words he can only be his true self when wearing a disguise. When he is out of disguise, he is mild mannered reporter, Charles Indigo. This is his alter ego, yet it is this appearance that his friends, family and co-workers know him by. But Indigo is a far more elaborate disguise than his costume! Do you see the contradiction? What is really for the most number of people is an illusion! And what is there were suddenly no more villains? If he were free from his crime fighting obligations? Which life would he choose to have, how would he want the world to see him? In fact, have we ever seen the real Crimson Chin? Can you imaine it? Your entire life, spent in one disguise or another. These philosophical quandaries were explicitly addressed in issue 28, "The Chin Enters The Negaverse", and again in the What If special, "The Bronze Kneecaps' Fantastical Dream Machine." Trixie said, not even out of breath. She had been banging the table for emphasis.

"Whoa. That makes my reason for liking him seem totally childish and shallow by comparison." Timmy said, truly amazed.

"Naturally. So, why do you like the Crimson Chin?" she said with a smug look on her face.

"I'm not going to tell you after all that!" He said, waving a hand.

"What? No fair!" she said.

"I told you. It's stupid." He replied, eyes closed.

"I demand satisfaction!" she said, with an indignant look.

"Hmm… well okay." He said, eyes opening.

"Don't leave me hanging." She said.

"The after tomorrow is Saturday. Will you be free then?" he asked.

"Maybe. Why?" she asked.

"Promise me you'll come here, and I'll tell you then." He said mysteriously.

"Oh, okay…" she said.

"Cool. It's a date." He said with a smile. "I have a few more minutes to kill. Wanna hit the arcade? First game's on me."

"Ohh…big spender. I guess that makes us even for lunch." Trixie said with a smile of her own.

"Hey. You can't talk to me like that. I'm the guy with the comic, remember?" he grinned as they walked off to the arcade.

Later…

Trixie Tang sat in front of her own heart shaped mirror.

_Don't forget his name…_

She was writing 'Timmy' again and again on her notebook.

Saturday.

"Yo!" Timmy yelled. His hand was up in a rock and roll sign. "Glad you made it."

"What are we doing out here so early? This place is deserted." Trixie said, looking around.

"Oh, we're just meeting here. We're not staying." Timmy said.

"Huh?" Trixie said, confused.

"Take a walk with me. Just a couple of blocks." Timmy said mysteriously.

Soon they arrived at a large rollerblading rink.

"Wow…" Trixie said.

"Hey guys." Timmy said, talking to two guys on a bench.

"Wassup?" a blonde asked.

"This is Trevor, the guy from the mall." Timmy said, introducing 'Trevor'.

"Hi." Trixie said, smiling.

"This is Chester" Timmy said, motioning to the blond, "And he's AJ" motioning to the bald kid "They'll be blading with us today."

"Hey!" Chester said, grinning, showing his braces.

"Wow, you're tall." AJ complimented.

"Wait…You want me… to go down there?" Trixie said, motioning to herself, than to the rink.

"Well, you'll need a pair of these first." He said, holding up some blades. "Is size 8 okay?"

"But… I don't know how to skate! I don't even know how to put those things on!" Trixie sputtered.

"Well, it's your lucky day, for you are in the presence of… Dimmsdale's two time reigning XTreme Sports Champion!" Timmy said, arms folded, one hand in thumbs up.

"Junior division!" Chester muttered.

"With me by your side, what could possibly go wrong?" Timmy ignored Chester.

"Just keep your weight forward…" Timmy said watching Trixie.

"Hey, this isn't so tough!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Good, that's it." Timmy encouraged

"Go Trev!" AJ yelled.

"Getting the hang of it?" Timmy asked, at Trixie's side.

"Yeah, no problem! Piece o' cake!" Trixie yelled, grinning hard.

"Cool…" Timmy smiled. "Then it's time…" he said, taking Trixie's hand.

"What? Time for what?" Trixie said almost blushing at the touch of her hand.

"Time to take on… your first obstacle!" Timmy said, nodding to a ramp.

"Wait! I'm not ready… I can't do this! I can't!" Trixie yelled.

"But you won't know until you try it!" Timmy said, determined.

_He's right! _Trixie thought. _I… I can do this! I'm doing it!_

"How we doing back there?" Timmy asked looking back at her."

"Fine! No, I feel awesome!" Trixie yelled, grinning.

"Good, 'cause here comes your first pool!" Timmy said.

"WHAT?" Trixie yelled.

"HAHA-HOLD ON TIGHT!" Timmy yelled.

_We're flying… How? Is this… magic?_ Trixie thought, holding on hard to Timmy. Suddenly, she tripped and fell onto Timmy.

"Hey." Timmy said as she opened her eyes. "I guess we were going a little too fast, weren't we?" he said smiling at her.

She was lying down on Timmy, nearly hugging him.

"Umm… Can you get up?" Timmy said sheepishly.

"You guys should have heard yourselves!" Chester said, laughing.

"You were screaming like little girls!" AJ said, doubling with laughter.

"Shut up!" Timmy said, grinning at them.

Chester and AJ left, leaving Timmy and Trixie alone.

"You're not off the hook, you know." Trixie said, glancing mischievously at Timmy.

"What?" Timmy said, smiling.

"You promised to tell me why you like the Crimson Chin." She said eyebrows knitted.

"Oh, I was hoping you forgot about it." Timmy said lying down on the ground.

"Fat chance." She grinned.

Timmy sighed. "Fine. I want to be like the Chin. I want to be strong. Big. Courageous."

"Wow. That is pathetically childish." Trixie said, smiling. "Let me guess, you get bullied a lot?"

"Aside from Francis and my old babysitter, no. This is because of a girl. Trixie Tang… she's the most beautiful girl in the world." He said, looking at her. Trixie looked away and blushed. "The moment she comes into view, her radiance bleaches the color out of all that surrounds her. When she speaks, her voice sings like the strings of a symphony, but they hit me with a force of a thousand surfs breaking against the rocks, silencing the rest of the universe. One time, on the bus, her hand brushed against mine and I felt her warmth wash through my entire body. It was as if every cell in my being was coming alive for the first time, and they all had one purpose. I felt like… I could fly." He said, staring at the distance.

"Have you ever felt anything like that?"

"Maybe…" Trixie answered, thinking of just a while ago, hanging on to his arm.

"I want to love her. I want to be a part of her world. But I can't. I'm not big or strond or courageous. I'm a shrimpy little guy who has nothing to offer to her. How can I love someone if I know I cannot protect her? Give her the stars and the moon that she deserves?" He said sadly.

"But you do have courage Timmy. When you broke my fall, I thought that was… pretty brave." She said smiling at him. "You don't need super powers to be brave. It's a choice. You must choose to be brave, Timmy." She said, seriously.

"Brave? I can't even speak to her, or look her in the eyes." Timmy said, his hand on his hat. "Hah… I don't know why I'm telling you any of this. Not even Chester or AJ knows… You're too easy to talk too!" He said grinning up at her. "But then again, I think I needed to get that off my chest, so thanks."

Trixie sat silently on the ground. " My birthday is in a few days."

"Cool! When can I crash your party?" Timmy said, sitting up.

"My family is poor. We don't throw parties." She said, looking away.

"But it's your special day! We have to mark the occasion. Hang out, at the very least. Do something fun, something you want to do."

_What I want…? _Trixie thought.

"I'll meet you at the mall this Wednesday… if you'd promise to do something for me." She said, grinning mysteriously. " The next time you see this girl… Trixie? I want you to talk to her. Ask her out. Tell her what you feel, what you've told me. But maybe not the part about her radiance. That makes you seem emo."

"heh. It doesn't matter. She'll turn me down either way." Timmy said, looking down at the ground.

"But you won't know that until you try it!" Trixie said, grinning because she used the same thing he did.

"Oh, I hate it when people do that!" he grinned back.

"Listen. Maybe she doesn't need a superhero, or the stars and the moon. Maybe she's like you… and she just needs someone to talk to. With no pretense, no expectations. And if she turns you down, hey, it's her loss… other than that she could be completely honest with you, and you would be completely honest with her. So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal." He said.

"Cool. It's a date."

Later…

Timmy sat on his desk, drawing something that looked like the Crimson Chin and Trevor.

Monday.

Trixie walked through the hallway with Veronica by her side. She passed by Timmy, who seemed not to have noticed her.

Tuesday.

Trixie blushed at the joke Veronica had said. Timmy walked by without noticing them.

Wednesday.

_This is your last chance…_ Trixie thought, as she saw Timmy sitting at the old booth.

"Hey Tim-"

"Trixie!" Timmy yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be at the mall today?" Veronica said, walking over.

"Veronica? You're…here…" Trixie replied, glancing at both Timmy and Veronica.

"Just helping the boys to pick out a party gift. You know these two… all money, but no taste!" Veronica said, motioning to two guys in vests and shades.

"Hey Trixie." Tad and Chad grinned.

"Hey, check it out. Guess who else is here." Tad said, pointing out Timmy. "Hey Turner, what are you doing out here in the mall, man?"

Tad held up the paper bag Timmy had with him. "You know you can't afford anything on your dad's salary. What do we have here?"

"Hey!" Timmy said.

"Comics? What are you, five?" Tad grinned "Check this out, Chad! The little freak has drawings in here too!"

"Are you an ahhtist, Turner?" Tad said with a sneer. "Why so ahhtistic, bro?" Chad cut in.

_Fight! Get up, Timmy… _Trixie yelled in her mind.

"Give that back!" Timmy yelled. Tad tripped him.

_No… not in front of her…!_ Timmy thought desperately.

_No!_ Trixie covered her mouth with her hands.

"You guys, plea…" Trixie started.

"HEY! Leave Timmy alone-!" Veronica yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see he's had enough?" she said, tugging at her skirt.

"Relax, Veronica. We're just horsing around with our buddy. This is boys' stuff." Tad said, wiping his nails on his shirt and checking them.

"NO! You two are acting like a couple of spoiled brats! Until you grow up, I am out of here!" Veronica yelled back.

"What, are you serious?" Tad said. "Come on, Veronica. He's just some loser." Chad backed him up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Veronica yelled as she took off.

Trixie stared at everyone. "Timmy?" she said as he started off. "Wait, you don't understand…" he took off. "Please!" she yelled, as she reached out for the guy that was no longer there. She stared at the bag.

_Oh god… is that…?_

In the bag were some comics, and a card.

One week later…

"Honey, your friends are starting to arrive. Would you… like me to turn them away…?" her mom asked softly.

Trixie stayed in bed.

"Sweetie, you have to tell me what's wrong. Talk to your father… please…" her mom pleaded before she left.

"Give me an hour, father…" she said as she got up and took a bath.

She put on some makeup.

"_How can I love someone if I know I cannot protect her? Provide for her? Give her the stars and moon that she deserves?"_

Trixie got to the door to greet her friends.


End file.
